Bella Bunks With The Pack
by kangaroo12
Summary: Bella attends Dartmouth but when her roommate is kicked out she is forced to move in with former friend Jacob and his friends. What will happen when Bella realizes Jacob isn't the same innocent guy she remembers?
1. Chapter 1

I enjoyed attending Dartmouth so much

I enjoyed attending Dartmouth so much. It was a great college to go to and I had some awesome friends here.

I did.

My roommate Lauren just got kicked out of Dartmouth and that was sure not a good thing.

We shared rent every month and without her I couldn't pay on my own. I didn't know what my other options were. The only other friend I had near campus was Jacob Black.

Jacob was the best friend in my life ever since pre-school. We got separated when high school started but we still kept in touch.

I was always promising to visit but when you go to Dartmouth you barely have any time to breathe.

Jacob was always great because he was so gentleman-like. I always felt comfortable wearing whatever with him around.

With other guys I was afraid of wearing tops that are a bit too tight or skirts that don't exactly touch my fingertips but Jacob seemed like he didn't even notice.

He was a true friend and I knew he would let me stay with him in a heartbeat. All I had to do was send an e-mail.

_Hey Jacob its Bella Swan and I have some extremely bad news. My roommate got kicked out of school and we paid rent together, but now that she's not here anymore I don't really have anywhere to stay after Monday. I was wondering if you would let me stay with you until something affordable comes up or until I get a new roommate to stay with me. It really would mean a lot to me. Please respond soon, this is very urgent._

Simple. Short. Not too much small talk. In my mind it was the perfect e-mail. About a half an hour later I heard the familiar ding meaning a new e-mail. I opened up my inbox to see a letter from Jacob.

_Bella you're welcome here anytime. I'm so glad to hear that you're coming! I haven't seen you in so long! You don't know how much I missed you. Please feel free to come down this weekend. There is plenty of room for you and I hope you don't mind the fact that I got a roommate or two. They went to high school with me and they're really decent guys. Can't wait, Jacob._

That was one of several things I loved about Jacob. You could always depend on him. I was a bit curious about the roommates though.

I guess we didn't communicate as much as I thought we did. I trust Jacob and I knew his friends were always very polite and kind. He had really good taste in people.

I guess that means it's time to pack up.

Goodbye dorm. Hello Jacob! (and friends)

**Hope you liked! Read and review! Check out my site! Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya I'm on my way right now." I said. "I just wanted to thank you

again. I promise this is only temporary. I'll see you soon. Bye." I said, hanging up the phone. I glanced down at the instructions Jacob had emailed that morning. I made a left and almost hit the car in front of me. I followed that road until the paper said to turn. I then saw the driveway.

I made my way past what seemed like hundreds of trees until I saw the house. It was a dark wood house, much bigger than I expected. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a shackle fall off the roof. I laughed quietly to myself. Nice housekeeping, Jake. The house almost reminded me of a cabin.

I saw someone coming out of house, but it didn't look like Jacob. He was waving to me from the doorway. After a second he began to walk toward my truck. I fixed my hair in the mirror. Whoever he was he was cute, really cute. I stepped out of the truck and he immediately hugged me tightly, so tightly I was nearly gasping for air. "Bella, I can't believe it!" he screamed. It couldn't be. He picked me up bridal style and laughed. "Still light as a feather I see." he teased. "Jacob?!" I asked, astonished. "How could you not recognize me?" he said jokingly. "Someone will be recognizing you on a fucking autopsy table if you don't put be don't this very instant!" I yelled.

His face was somewhere in between a look of horror and slight lust. "That was very commanding." he said.

"I was only kidding. Did I really scare you? I learned from my roommate, she was a real bitch." I said. He still seemed frightened from my sudden outburst. "Awwww I'm sorry." I laughed. I hugged him gently. "You're so tall now; I can't even kiss you on the cheek." I laughed.

"Well you're quite different as well. For a second I thought you were someone else. Seriously though, you look hot!" he said.

"I just figured that Daisy Dukes and a tank top would be the best thing to wear for all the unpacking. That reminds me, everything is out in the truck. As you've seen I got a new car. It's like the same exact car I had, just about ten generations ahead. I still love red trucks." I admitted.

"I'd be glad to help with the heavy-lifting. You lead the way." he said. I walked slowly over to her car, my hips swaying in perfect time. Jacob followed a good distance behind, just enough to see the every footstep I took, and every motion I made. I leaned over the bed of her truck to grab a box. "Bella why don't you get that one first." he suggested, pointing to the one farthest out of my reach. I nodded and leaned further over giving him a view of what looked like.... a tattoo. He gulped loudly. He was physically sweating. "Oh dear God." I heard him say to myself. "When did you get a tattoo?" he asked, his voice high.

I laughed a sweet laugh and looked behind me. "It's just a temporary one I got a party. Do you like it?" I asked flirtatiously. He simply nodded, obviously not trusting his voice. "Are you going to help with these boxes?" I asked jokingly. He again nodded his head reassuringly and came over to grab the box I was carrying.

"Give me another." he insisted. I laughed. Now that he knew what he was going for he was turning it up a notch. I decided to play right along with his little macho game. I guess I could have some fun with it too. I got one of the heaviest boxes and stacked it on the other.

"What kind of shit's in here? Bricks? Ever heard of packing light?" he teased. He was asking for it. I added another box, blocking his sight.

"What's wrong, can't handle it?" I asked with fake despair. "I'm sure I can. It's alright; you don't have to be strong to be a good person. You can just carry the makeup bags." I said sweetly. That really pushed his buttons.

"I'll show you who's strong alright. Not only will I carry these but I'll carry you on my back at the same time. It won't be any problem whatsoever. I'm very strong for you information. Now hop on." he demanded. I laughed and climbed on his back.

"Haha I can see my house from here!" I joked. We reached the porch stairs and hesitated. The he spun me around and ran up quickly. When we got in the house he set me down gently on the couch.

"Who's laughing now Ms. Swan." he mocked. I had to admit the boy was strong.

"Fine, but I want some more of those piggyback rides; I never got them as a child." I said, as I pretended to cry. He laughed and set the boxes down on the table.

"I'm going to go run and get the rest. You can stay here, you little distraction." he laughed as he ran out the door. I started to look around the house. It really was beautiful. It had a cozy and old-timey charm to it as well. So it was a little rusty? That's nothing a few minor repairs couldn't fix. I looked over and saw the T.V. There were a lot of bags out there. It may be a minute. Might as well see what's on.

I bent over to see the controls, looking for the power button. While searching, I felt a hand hit slap me in the ass. I instinctively whipped around and grabbed the guy by the throat. "Who the HELL are you and what do you think you're doing?!" I screamed. Whoever it was gasping for air, and I forgot I would have let him breath before he could talk. I kicked him down and asked again. "Who are you?!" I yelled. He answered as fast as possible.

"My name is Quil, I'm Jacob's roommate!" he insisted. I kicked him forcefully kicked in the ribs and stormed off to tell Jacob. He was still unpacking the things from his car. I felt so bad for whining when he was trying to help but remembering the face of the little pervert, I suddenly lost all guilt I had felt.

"Jacob!!!!" I squealed. He flung around and ran toward me. "Bella what's wrong? Did you see a rat because I can have the exterminator out here by tomorrow if that's what you want." he insisted.

"Oh I definitely saw a rodent but it was no rat." I said angrily. He put his head in his hands. Obviously this guy was a known creep.

"Quil, Goddamn!" he yelled to himself. "I told him that today I was having someone extremely important over and that he should just lock himself in his room for the day. I even gave him money for a fucking pizza yet somehow he still managed to screw things up for me. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch right now. I'm so sorry Bella, please don't leave. I can understand if you want to though." he sad sadly. I couldn't stay angry after that.

"Jake I'm so sorry, I can get over him. It's no big deal." I said and walked over to him. "Can I have a hug?" I said with a stupid dog pout on my face. He laughed and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned in closer than a friendly hug distance. "I'm sorry." I said into his chest. I could feel his whole body shiver. His arms suddenly got a little looser and finally he let go with a strange expression on his face.

"Uh.... Bella how about I go get your room ready?" he stuttered quickly. Before I had time to answer he was jogging back to the house, his hands in his pockets. I bit my lip to hold back laughter. When he was out of plain sight I smirked to myself. This would be fun. I turned around to see a wide-eyed Quil on the front porch. I casually put up my middle finger and he went back inside. I went to get the last two bags out of the car and went back inside. I was about to cuss Quil out when I realized it wasn't him sitting on the couch. This one was much taller, a little shorter than Jacob. He had medium length hair and seemed very nice.

He stood up and smiled when I walked in. So Jacob had two roommates, I could certainly handle that. "Hello, you must be Isabella, I'm Sam, the one that keeps them from murdering each other." he laughed.

"So that's what Jacob's calling me these days? Isabella? Well it's nice to meet you Sam, you can call me Bella." I said. "So where is Jacob anyway?" I asked curiously.

"He came bolting through the door running straight to the shower. He even tripped on the way up the stairs. He was muttering something about Quil, do you happen to know what all that's about?" he asked. I chuckled to myself. He got an understanding look on his face. "Quil did something to you, am I right?" he said disapprovingly. I nodded and he laughed. "Well then tonight's show will be an interesting one, Jacob is very protective of things and that might contribute to his performance." he said laughing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He squinted his eyebrows awkwardly.

"I guess you haven't heard about his temper. Well whenever he gets mad he'll get physical with Quil and it's always interesting to watch him kick his ass. He never hurts him too bad though. I make sure of that. I think I'll let Jacob get in a few extra shots if you'd like. Just consider it a housewarming gift in a twisted way." he said.

"Well thank you very much Sam, you seem a lot more decent than some of the others around here, meaning Quil." I joked.

"He'll get better in time. Well actually he'll just give up after a while but the point is he won't be bugging you for too much longer I hope, but then again you might be an exception, your quite a head turner." he said. I blushed like I always did. The number one sign I was being flattered or completely mortified.

"Thank you. Do you know where Jacob has set up my stuff? This place is huge. I think if I don't get directions I would be lost in a day or less." I laughed.

"Second floor, I'm not sure which room so just look for the sign with your name on it." he suggested. I thanked him and carefully walked up the rickety stairs. This was a big place for only three people. My room was the fourth over. There was a cute homemade sign with my name spelled out in blue and white. I swung open the door and literally dropped my bags. The room had a slanted roof with a giant window right above the bed. Almost an entire wall was made of purely glass. The room itself was painted dark ocean blue. I went over to the nearest door which turned out to be a huge closet. Around the room were old chrome colored paintings and art. The bed was centered in almost the middle of the room. It was on top of a silver shag carpet. I looked around again and again, wondering how I ended up with all of this.

I left the room and marched across the hall to where I heard the water run earlier. I knocked loudly until Jacob opened the door. He was wearing a towel around his waist, hardly covering anything. I looked for word and realized my jaw had subconsciously dropped. Then I realized. He was trying to turn the tables on me. I would not let that happen.

"Oh well it's nothing really. I was going to go shopping later and since you'll have been so kind to me I figured I would get you something. I know what all you like but I don't know your size. Do you mind if I check?" I asked in a fake sweet voice.

"Ya you can go check the size on any of my other shirts if you want. I'm an easy person to buy for." he smiled.

"Oh no I'll just use the old fashion way. Estimating has always worked out fine for me. You are probably about twice my size so would you mind checking my size then we can just double that." I said. I lifted my hair, and he turned the top of my shirt back.

"You wear a small. Very impressive Little Missy." he mocked. He was not getting away that easily. If the shirt didn't affect him I would find something that would. I still had a couple of tricks up my sleeve.

"Alright then can you check my pants?" I asked innocently. He cleared his throat and widened his eyes. "The tag should be right in the back. Do you see it?" I asked.

"No. How about you just guess on the pant size? That would work a lot better for me." he said, his breath getting faster. It was working.

"I'm sure it would but you have to do things the right way or horrible things could happen." I lectured.

"Horrible things are happening alright." he muttered to himself. I giggled. No one messes with me. He was getting a taste of his own medicine.

"You just have to feel around. I know it's there, every pair has a tag." I said. He still didn't see. "How about I bend over a little. That would probably, make things a lot faster." I persuaded, leaning over and sticking my butt out just enough to....

"It looks like there isn't one." he insisted.

"That's right! I tore it out a couple weeks ago. Tags draw all the attention away from the thong. Thanks for the help. I can just guess on the underwear size." I laughed, putting my thumb right where the towel ended. "Extra Large." I purred and walked back to my room. No telling where he was going now.

At about eight o'clock someone knocked on my door. I opened it up and saw Jacob nonchalantly leaning on the doorframe. "So how are you liking the room?" he asked. I had positively no words for the answer.

"It's amazing; I can't thank you guys enough." I admitted. Actually I could think of a couple ways I wouldn't say in public or in front of Jacob. Of course he was probably daydreaming about the same thing.

"Well actually you could come to the first ever "House Meeting". I figured it would be a good idea to relieve some of the tension and be a great way for you to get to know the guys." he said hopefully.

"Sounds great, I think it would be great to get some things out in the open. First of all how my ass shall not be bothered by anyone in this house unless I want them to." I said strictly. He laughed then went to a serious face. He must have assumed I was talking about him.

"Right this way." he said leading me down the stairs. "You can go ahead and take a spot on the couch and I'll call the guys down." suggested. I went and sprawled out on the sofa, waiting for Sam and Quil to come down. "Everyone please come down to the living room, we're having a meeting!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Not a sound. "Everyone come down here, I want to introduce you to our new roommate, Bella!" he screamed.

They came running down one by one. First Sam, then Quil, then the big one. "What the hell?" I asked.

"Bella this is Paul, he lives here as well." Jacob explained. I took in deep breaths. I was living with four guys over the summer? I thought of the pros and cons. There were definitely some cons. Paul waved politely waved but I could tell he was bored.

I noticed Quil had a limp and was holding a bag of peas up to his eye. I looked over at Jacob as he chuckled and gave me an innocent look. I wasn't buying it. "Can I bring up the first subject?" Quil asked politely.

"Sure what is it?" Sam asked. "How come Jacob gets to screw the hottie but no one else gets to?" Quil asked appalled. Jacob ran over to him and tackled him to the ground. Fists were flying everywhere as Quil tried to escape. Sam came to the rescue, ripping Jacob off of the poor guy. "Quil, you need to stop with that, dude. Jake and Bella aren't going out, and no that does not mean she wants you." He said.

"Thank you Sam. I think that's one of the things that need to be clarified. Jake and I are very close friends but we're not dating. I can assure you. I am actually thinking about going out with some one this weekend." I said. The look on Jacob's face was priceless. This would surely make things a bit more interesting.

"Great now can we talk about the bathroom situation?" Paul asked. "Sam has his bathroom and then there's one shower left over for the four of us. I'm not saying I don't mind sharing but I think Bella should have a say in when she gets it and all that. And she should have her own drawer for her stuff." Paul said. I looked over at him and smiled. He gave me a quick nod. There may be some hope for this house of chaos.

"Speaking of that, I think I'm going to go shower now. It's pretty late, are you'll going to sleep soon?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"I think we're all going to hit the hay soon. Just so you know Paul snores, Quil wets the bed, and Sam falls out of bed, while I am perfect." Jacob gloated. He was going for the brownie points. Quil elbowed him in a "Dude, you said you wouldn't tell" manner.

"Well I sort of talk in my sleep. I spill all my secrets subconsciously so I could never keep anything from my mom or dad. It's more like a curse than a habit if you ask me. In seventh grade I accidentally told my mom I was failing science. It's awful. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the morning, I assume you all like pancakes because for letting me stay this summer, you'll deserve them." I laughed.

I ran up the stairs and got my towel. I turned on the water and stepped into the relaxing warm water. When I was finished I slipped into my matching black and purple bra and panties set. I let my hair fall across my back. That's when I heard my stomach growl. And I mean it literally growled. I always thought it was an urban legend but I must have been starving. I had to go get a bagel. I tiptoed past each room, careful not to wake the guys. I had been in the shower for around 45 minutes so they were probably sleeping like babies now. I went down a couple of steps until I saw….

I froze solid. Sam, Quil, Jacob, and Paul were all sitting on the sofa. And all eyes were on the bellybutton ring.

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

I used my hands to cover what I could. I stumbled on the stairs and ran up to my room. I grabbed a robe out of one of my bags and slid it on. I had to go confront them or else it would be a very awkward summer. When I walked down they were still discussing what they had just seen. I ran down the stairs and tried to act as casual as possible. "Hey guys, can I join you?" I asked nicely. Jacob moved over a pillow to make me space. I sauntered over and sat down next to him.

I think I got some good housewarming done today.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with Jacob's arm draped over my stomach protectively, Quil's hand on my thigh, and Paul hugging my arm and drooling. I saw Sam snoozing peacefully in the recliner across the room. I weaved out of the human knot skillfully and went to the kitchen, scouring through the cabinets for ingredients. I found all I need for some make-do pancakes.

I mixed all the batter and turned on the stove. I jumped back when the oven clicked and flames burst up toward my face. After turning down the heat I flipped the pancakes until golden-brown. I used fruit to make a faces on them.

Paul started to stir and yawn before standing up and stretching. "Good morning Bella. Did you sleep good last night?" he asked.

"Good morning Paul. I slept fine. It was the awakening that really put a damper on the day. Quil again." I explained. He shook his head slowly.

He walked over to couch and took a deep breath. "Wake up you little fuck!" Paul bellowed in his ear. Quil shot up with a paranoid look.

"What was that for anyway?" he questioned.

"For sleep-molesting Bella. A little respect would be a small thing to ask for our new roommate." He lectured.

"Speaking of." He laughed. "Good morning to you."

"Good morning Quil. I'm ignoring your creepy tone of voice because I am quite chipper today. In fact I made pancakes. With faces!" I added.

Quil raked the food in front of him with eyes then grabbed a fork and stuffed his mouth with it. "This is some good shit." He managed to say with a full mouth.

"Thank you. It's my masterpiece. The faces were just an extra little touch." I said perkily. I sat beside Jacob on the couch, rubbing his shoulder to wake him. "Jacob wake up. Jacob." I cooed. He put his hand on my knee and slowly slid up. I stopped his hand with mine and tried to wake him once again.

"Come on Jacob. I made you breakfast." I persuaded. His eyes open slightly and he looked around.

"Bella?" he asked wearily. I nodded. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Good morning." He said.

"Hey. Come on in the kitchen." I said. He stood up and started on his meal. 'So do you guys have any plans for today?" I asked.

"Our day usually consists of sitting around, eating, and occasionally playing darts." Quil groaned. I could tell he was too excited about his daily routine.

"Good luck with the eating portion. Your kitchen is tapped out. Who does the grocery shopping anyway?" I asked.

"Sometimes Rachel will pick up some stuff from the store when she visits but other than that it's delivery or bust." Paul laughed. I had seen the boxes and containers accumulated in the refrigerator and the stench was hard to bypass.

"Great. Jacob, grab my purse. I'm going to get some clothes on and then we are going to the market." I said, going up to my room and changing into another outfit.

JPOV:

"So you haven't seen this girl in a while and you don't know that much about her. Why don't we find out?" Quil suggested wickedly. I eyed him strangely. Any idea of his was morally grey at least.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"You have all you need to know in your hands. Just take a small peek through her bag. I don't see the harm in that. I actually think you have the right since we are giving her a home for summer." He protested.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be that big of a deal. You're right dude." I said with confidence. I opened the bag and shuffled through the contents. "Here we go. A wallet." I said, pulling out the wallet. I opened it and looked through the pictures. "Who the fuck!" I yelled, seeing a picture of a childish looking dude kissing Bella.

"The back says Mike." Quil read. "He looks pretty gay. You really shouldn't worry about him." He joked. I looked up to see Bella tapping her foot on the stairs.

"Hey fucktards." She said enthusiastically. I dropped the bag in my lap and panicked. "It's alright. I'll just pretend you were trying to find my keys." She said. I took it as a warning and held her purse out to her. "That's Mike." She said, noticing the picture still on the table. You must have seen that while looking for my…keys." Bella said with raised eyebrows.

"I tried to stop them." Paul offered from the kitchen. Quil hurled a can of beer straight at his head. Paul ducked quickly, preventing the can from hitting him square in the head. The drink erupted and sprayed all over kitchen, covering the walls with alcohol.

"I think now would be a great time to leave." I hinted. I got a handful of cash over the jar on the counter and went out the door, Bella trailing behind closely.

"Keys?" I said and caught the ring of keys being tossed my way. "Can I drive the mighty new truck?" I asked hopefully.

"Well…I guess so. You were the one that prevented my old one from breaking down on a daily basis. Why not?" she laughed.

I jumped into the truck and slid the key into the ignition. Bella hopped into the passenger street and fumbled with some of the dials on the air condition. "Why is it so hot down here?" she asked, fanning herself off with a sheet of paper.

"Well that happens during the summer if you haven't caught on to the pattern already." I taunted. She glared viciously but I could see she was fighting back a small smile.

"Would you relax? You know I'm just poking fun at you Bells." I assured. "Bella, why are you here?" I asked, my tone more serious than before.

"I told you that. I lived with Lauren and her grades…" she began.

"That's not what I mean. You've grown up a good bit since we've last seen each other. Why aren't you with a boyfriend or someone? I saw the picture and that wasn't exactly a normal friend pose." I said.

"Oh." She Bella muttered. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a minute to reply. "Mike." Was all before taking another long pause. "Mike is…Mike is complicated. To be honest I don't think I could sum up Mike myself."

"You don't have to tell me anything. I shouldn't have even asked. I don't mean to pry."

"No. It's fine. It's not a tender subject or anything. I just don't know where he and I stand." She admitted. Relationship troubles had not crossed my path in some time. I had a few one night stands but never committed to anything serious.

"What amazes me is how you guys got by without any help around the house. Three years together and everyone has lived. How do you'll cope?" she questioned.

"Sam is the only thing keeping us from slashing each other's throats. He's the parental figure. The glue." I laughed.

"And none of the guys want me gone? I know I can be a nuisance." She said.

"Not at all. You're a really likeable person and I knew they would love you but I was actually really surprised how much. Paul thinks you're a complete God, the way you cook and actually tell off Quil like that." I joked.

"Well the cooking will definitely improve while I'm here. That is if we ever get to the store."

"You, my friend, need to unwind a little. We're already here." I said.

We grabbed a cart and picked the first item off the list I made. "We need pomegranates?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't push my buttons Jacob. I hate grocery trips enough as it is. Walking around the whole store and enduring the freezing temperatures is less than fun. Not to mention the nasty smell coming from all the stuff in this place. I go for you guys. You are very welcome." She huffed.

"Well if it's the walking aspect that you don't like…" I said before swooping her up bridal style. She laughed and smiled.

"I thought we've been over this." She said. I knew it was intended as a warning but could also tell she was enjoying it.

"Fine but I refuse to let you walk around. At least take a seat in the cart." I insisted. I set her down in the art and began walking and pushing her around. She weighed close to nothing.

"We're going to crash into something. You're going too fast." She said, still grinning ear to ear.

"Are you kidding? This is weak. Maybe I should make some sound effects to make it seem like we're some kind of rocket." I said. I started to make strange noise with my mouth, not hearing the chirping phone in Bella's pocket. She flipped it open and held up her hand up to silence me.

"Oh Hey…I haven't talked to you in a while…Well, I put some thought into it…No. I'm not too busy. Just getting some groceries…Yes. I am with…You don't have to get upset Mike…Please don't be mad...I know you need an answer…Okay Mike I'll go…Okay I'll talk to you later." She slammed her phone shut and sighed. She looked stressed and irritated.

"Is everything okay Bells?" I asked, worried.

"Well it looks like I'm going on a vacation. Mike wants to know if I'll spend a weekend with him at his lake house and I said yes. He's worried that the move has been putting too much stress on me and to be honest he's not that comfortable with the new rooming arrangements." She said.

"Oh. You could use that. I'm going to get some stuff. Over there. Way over there." I said and turned away, leaving Bella flustered in the middle of the floor.

I got several different items and considered going back to apologize to Bella. I saw her reaching for something a little out of her reach and ran over to help her. I then noticed that she was trying to grab a box of condoms. I scratched my head and looked down at the floor tiling.

"Oh shit." I said. "Is it Paul?!?! I knew he was too friendly! He beats me in size but if he's fucking around with you I swear I'll beat the Holy…"

"Jacob it's not Paul It's Mike." She assured. Her hand was rubbing my arm, trying to calm me down. I was still fuming from the very thought of someone touching her…

"If you'll are using those then me and the guys are going to interview him tonight when he comes by to pick you up. It's settled."

"Go with the black it send off the whole Don't Fuck With Me signal. You should go with that." Quil advised as I tried on the one of many shirts I had lined up on my bed. "You really have it out for this guy don't you?"

"I caught Bella loading up on Trojans today at the store." I explained. Quil's face was a mix of surprise, humor, and priceless.

"I can't believe it. You have it bad for Bambi." He said.

"No man. She's my sister. I grew up with her. She's exactly like my sister and I don't want some random guy near her. I don't want anyone to hurt Bella."

"All I know is that there is a very expensive car pulling into our driveway. And, Oh, What's that I see? He looks like a rapist. A nasty rapist fiend. He looks tough. I would crush him the first chance I got. Let's go. I'm looking for a good time." He said, darting out the door. We raced down the stairs and saw Paul sitting on the couch, looking nervous and drumming his gingers on his knees. Sam beat us to the door and opened it, greeting the creep like an everyday friend.

Bella must have heard the door open because soon after she was standing in the living room, a very worried expression upon her face. She obviously thought I would misbehave in friend of her newfound "significant other."

He was blonde, somewhere between short and tall, and extremely nervous. "Bella why don't you go get us some beers. After all we have company." I said sarcastically, patting him on the back with as much force as I could muster up. He winced at the fierce contact.

"That's really kind but I better be going. We're trying to get there before sundown." He said.

"Nonsense! Have a seat. We want to know all about you Mark." Paul insisted.

"Mike. His name is Mike." Bella said defiantly. The tone of voice indicated her strong annoyance.

He sat down on the sofa next to Paul and I plopped down next to him, putting him in what I assumed was a very uncomfortable position. He was now sandwiched between me and Paul, hopefully making him feel weak and pathetic. Bella was now in the kitchen and could not hear me interrogate.

Quil was lounging in the across the room, sipping from a half-empty bottle. "That's pretty powerful stuff you've got there." Mike said, trying to break the ice. He was making this so much easier on my part.

"Don't mind Quil. Whiskey is a food group for this guy. He's quite the angry drunk. He tends to go for the groin. You don't wanna be near him when that bottle's empty." I said. I was slightly impressed with my newfound acting skills.

"What are your intentions?" Sam asked. At this point he was cowering and breaking out in a slight sweat. He seemed baffled by the sudden question.

"Intentions?" he stuttered. I leaned in, getting closer to his face.

Bella burst through the kitchen doors, a wide smile plastered onto her face. "All packed. You ready to go?" she asked sweetly. Mike stood up and extended a hand. When he realized I had no intentions of shaking it he lowered it and cleared his throat.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys." He said, and went to go help Bella carry her luggage to the car outside.

"Bye Jake." Bella said. She came over to hug me quickly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Bells."

And with that, she followed her boyfriend outside, got into the car and drove away leaving a thick cloud of dust behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick word before I start off this chapter. I just got a Twitter so if you want faster updates go to Twitter. Com and search kangarootwelve. The more followers…the more chapters!**

I was sipping on the cup of scolding hot coffee in my hands, looking out at the lake from the second story window of the house when Mike came up behind me to kiss me on the cheek. "Good morning sleeping beauty." I mocked, but apparently my humor was lost on him.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something but you seemed so tired from the trip I thought it would be better to wait until this morning." He said, his serious tone slightly concerning me. "I'm just going to take a chance here but…will you move in with me?"

His question startled me. One minute he was dodging my calls and getting angry with me over the smallest things and the next minute he was proposing I moved in…

"Mike" I put my palm on his cheek to console him. "This is just too big of a step and it's so sudden. Don't you think it's a bit early?" The last thing I wanted to do was make him feel rejected.

I couldn't read the expression on his face but if I had to guess I would say he was angry, for the most part. "It may be sudden but I'd much rather you stay with me than you being over there. It's only a matter of time…"

"Before what?!" I yelled. He was obviously accusing Jacob of something. I slammed my mug down on the counter, the contents slurring over the top and on to the granite.

"I've seen those guys! If you stay in that house sooner or later you're going to get gang raped!"

I slapped him hard across the cheek before I could even process the words. The sharp contact with his skin made me jump and I stormed into the bedroom. I grabbed as much as stuff as possible and forcefully shoved it into my bag. As I passed Mike on the way out he tried to grab my arm, begging me to stay and talk.

"Gent bent Newton!" I hollered back at him as I marched out of the house. We had taken my truck so when I pulled out of the winding driveway I smiled knowing I had just deserted him there for the time being. Maybe that would knock the bastard off his pedestal.

------------------------------------------------------------

Bella had been gone for less than two days and we were already screwed. Ever since she had left with that faggot of a boyfriend we were back to living the bachelor life, which sucked in comparison to having Bella around.

Poor Sam was doing the best he could to fill her shoes by making pancakes. He even added the fruit to make it more realistic.

"Come on man! That's pathetic. The strawberries are all lopsided and now my pancake looks like it just jizzed in its pants. Thanks a ton." Quil whined.

Right as I leaned back in my chair to shut my eyes I heard the door slam open. Bella was standing in the doorway bags in hand. "Oh thank god you're back…whoa. Bella have you been crying?" I asked when I saw her makeup smeared beneath her eyes.

She just knotted her eyebrows, dropped her bags and ran over to me with her arms tucked into her chest. I squeezed her as I tight as I could without hurting her while whispering in hey ear.

"It's okay. You're home now." I said, trying to reassure her. "Bella?" I lifted her chin and saw the fresh set of tears streaming down her cheek.

"Why don't you go upstairs and change your clothes then you can tell me everything that happened, okay?" she just nodded and went upstairs.

She came back down in my old Quillette High shirt and I couldn't help but to grin.

Sam and Quil took the hint and went out back, leaving Bella and I sitting alone on the couch. She began to explain in grave detail everything that happened, crying when she told me about Mike and fighting back a smile when she told me how she left him alone with no way to get back home.

As she began to cry, I pulled her into my lap and rubbed her back reassuringly. "Everything is going to be okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I tossed my thin cotton shirt onto the floor and got under the sheets. It had been a long day and I needed rest. I had just finished tucking Bella into her room right down the hall. I turned on my bedside lamp when I heard a soft knock on my door.

Bella let herself in. "Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Can I sleep with you tonight? I had some Newton-induced nightmares." She chuckled. I couldn't say no to that smile.

"Hop in." I offered as she nestled in the space in front of me. I draped my arm over her and stared at the sight in front of me.

The perfect girl, in my bed, cuddled up to me in my T-shirt. I couldn't help but smile a goofy grin as I watched her fall into a deep and seemingly peaceful sleep. I decided to close my eyes too until I heard her mumbling something. I leaned in closer to hear.

"Jacob." She said. "My Jacob."


End file.
